


I missed school for this? (peter parker field trip fics)

by SammiPheonex



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dear Evan Hansen References, Dissociation, Field Trip, Guns, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Shooting Guns, Star Wars References, Typical Deadpool Violence, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: Different Peter Parker field trip fics (all written by me) none of them are in the same universe unless explicitly stated in the chapter notes.Some are Field trips to Stark tower, others are field trips to the Avengers compound and a few are just field trips.---“So what’s the cover story?” Peter asked.MJ gave him a look, “Parkour.”“Wait… So like, Peter Parkour?”“Sure, whatever.”“I’m making that my name in every group chat."“You do that.”“I’m changing my Twitter handle to Peter Parkour.”“Knock yourself out.”---(The title is from Calpurnia's Greyhound)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 63
Kudos: 329
Collections: best of the acadec team





	1. The one where Deadpool is there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All right y'all motherfuckers, someone better tell me how to get into Mr Head-Honcho’s office.” Fuck. It was Wade, with a semiautomatic pointed at the ceiling. Peter couldn’t let him hurt anyone and, because no one was speaking up, Wade might just shoot someone.
> 
> Wade shows up on Peters class field trip, someone has to deal with him, and we all know it's going to be Peter.

Peter liked screeching. Not in like an ‘I-appreciate-interrupting-people-and-being-annoying’ way but more of an ‘I-am-having-a-very-difficult-time-right-now-and-need-to-screech.’

Peter was always having a difficult time and, almost always, needed some therapeutic screeching. Wade, on the other hand, was the human embodiment of ‘Do I need to give a fuck right now?’ The answer was usually yes, but did Wade care? The answer is no.

It was a lovely day, only 10 am on a Wednesday and Peter was already ready to screech. The Academic Decathlon team was going on a field trip. Peter couldn't help but let out a quiet, “Eeeeee.” Very quiet, very discreet. Only MJ noticed, but MJ noticed everything so Peter considered that a massive win. 

Usually, Peter loved field trips, it was a very wonderful way to learn absolutely nothing. This field trip was going to be hell though, now it would be monumentally worse if the trip was to Stark Industries, but it wasn't, so Peter wasn't going to worry. The field trip was to a newer company, Harmony Industries, which was working on Green Energy. 

Nothing about this seems terrible, you may think. Yet Peter was still mentally screeching. 

Wade. It all came down to Wade. The mercenary had a job that week, the job was at Harmony Industries. According to Wade’s employer, the company’s head was using the company to manufacture weapons. It was kind of like a reverse Stark Industries. Anyway, Wade had asked Peter to help him sneak in, but Peter said he had school. If he bumped into Wade the man would think he was coming to help. Peter was gonna screech. Loudly screech. It was going to be a very impressive screech. 

Peter took the permission slip and shoved it in his backpack, praying it rips in half so May couldn't sign it. It didn't rip. May did sign it. Peter screeched. A lot.

He fell out of his bed Thursday morning, that was the indicator that the rest of the day was gonna be awful. Peter could feel the terribleness of the whole day in his bones, or that might be because he swung into a wall last night. He decided he liked the terrible day explanation more than the actual explanation. 

He made it to school on time, which would be nice, if it was a regular day. This time he had to get on the bus, which he had plenty of time to do because of his perfect timing. He sat down next to Ned. Neither MJ nor Ned knew Wade and Peter didn't want them to know Wade, that would be a little too much. 

MJ got on the bus and shortly after she arrived at the bus left. Flash had followed the kindergartener’s rules of, ‘Big kids sit in the back’. Peter didn't think he realized exactly how uncomfortable the back is. Also, it seems, Flash did not realize that the only reason the older kids sit on the back is to keep away from the younger kids. Some of them are very loud.

It wasn't a long bus ride, maybe 20-25 minutes, Peter used this time to attempt not hyperventilating. It almost worked but then Ned asked about patrol last night and Peter couldn't help attempting a nice big gulp of air. 

The bus came to a stop in front of the big glass building, Peter could practically see Wade jumping out of one of those windows, glass spraying everywhere. Luckily that was all in Peter’s head and there was no Deadpool insight. 

The class headed into the building and got their visitors passes. They were lanyards which hung around their necks, like very tacky necklaces. Flash was showing his lanyard off to his cronies forgetting that they had the same thing on their necks. 

Peter couldn't help but compare this company with Stark Industries. This place had some pretty crappy security, he could see some employees speaking with the secretaries about needing a new lanyard. Stark employees had individual badges and if you lost it you were screwed, Happy wouldn't let you in unless FRIDAY recognized your biometrics. 

The woman doing their tour seemed very apathetic like she didn't give a crap about her job. Her name tag said her name was L. Matthews, she told us to call her Ms Matthews. All Peter could think was, Matthew Michael Murdock. It was quite amusing to compare this uninterested and uncaring woman to the man who likes to remove raccoons from dumpsters so they don't get squished when the compactors come around. 

Now don't get him wrong, Peter was still freaking out about possibly seeing Wade. But it was much more amusing to not think about it and to just compare things to whatever pops into his head. He had forgotten his ADD meds. 

They went through security, the only thing that happened was someone flagging MJ for her bellybutton piercing. All in all, it was uneventful, exactly what Peter wanted. No one should draw any attention to them, ever. The whole team should just stay quiet, ask polite questions, and stay out of trouble. That was a nice little dream, but that was all it was a dream. 

Ms Matthews brought them to an R&D lab, it was labelled ‘R&D 14’. Peter though their labels were a bit dull. The lab he worked at was called ‘Lab: Bazinga!’ It was named by their lab supervisor, Dahlia Abbasi, who was kind of a mess. She was cool though and let Peter do a lot of experiments that Tony would never let him do. 

She let them go into the lab and the people working there got up and showed them a little robot they had made. Peter was feeling very underwhelmed. This whole lab seemed ridiculous like were they even working on anything life-changing? Probably not. I mean seriously? Peter was currently working on 2 things, a smaller battery for the new Stark Phone and a dissolvable bandage that can be applied like nail polish. Peter was very proud of the last one, it had taken him a pretty long time to get the formula to the point it was at currently. And these guys were just making little robots? With no AI? What a waste.

Peter sat and did not listen to anything these people were saying. It was all stuff he learned, like, the first week of the Stark internship.

“This is interesting, Peter,” Ned whispered to the daydreaming teenager.

Peter shrugged, “I didn’t take my meds, so nothing is really interesting anymore.” Ned seemed fine with that and went back to listening to the adults talk, leaning his shoulder out for Peter to lay on if he needed. Peter needed it. 

The presentation went on for a couple more minutes. It was boring. Peter might have fallen asleep for a second or two. None of that needed to be discussed. What did need to be discussed was lunch, which was next on the agenda according to Ms Matthews. 

“Lunch is next.” Her voice was cold and unfeeling. Peter kinda liked her. She had character, not that he was a good judge of character or anything, Ms Matthews was just fun. 

The cafeteria was big, probably bigger than the one in Stark Industries, it was kind of useless considering the food was crap. Not just to Peter’s super senses but also to Ned’s normal senses and MJ’s slightly less normal senses. 

The Academic Decathlon team talked about what they learned in ‘Lab 14.’ Peter just ate the shit on his plate and only complained twice. Twice was a good number of times, it was the number of friends he had so it must be an ok thing. His teammates continued to babble about the ‘wonders’ they saw in the lab. Peter was getting increasingly tired of rolling his eyes.

There was a bang from the other side of the room. Not a normal bang. A gun kind of bang. Peter’s eyes widened as he looked towards the source of the sound. 

“All right y'all motherfuckers, someone better tell me how to get into Mr Head-Honcho’s office.” Fuck. It was Wade, with a semiautomatic pointed at the ceiling. Peter couldn’t let him hurt anyone and, because no one was speaking up, Wade might just shoot someone. 

“Alrighty look, if you’re not gonna tell me then I might just have to shoot someone.” DP gestured with his gun. Waving the thing around as if he was gonna shoot someone. 

Ned was terrified, Peter could smell the sweat on him. “Aren't you friends with that guy?” MJ whispered to him.

“Uh, yes?” Peter whispered back trying to articulate that Spiderman was friends with Deadpool. Well? Peter was also friends with Deadpool. Never mind that first point. Just ignore that. 

“So do something,” MJ replied.

Peter stood up. 

“Peter!”

“Oh my god!” 

His classmates pulled at his arms, trying to force him to sit back down. Wade hadn’t noticed him yet, the mercenary was more focused on the men and women in suits in the front of the room.

“You ever think that just shooting into a room filled with people could be a bad idea?” Peter spoke, very nonchalantly, after about two seconds of thought on the matter. 

Wade dropped the gun and made a little happy sound, “What????” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Basically don't shoot into a room full of people because it’s dumb.” 

“Oh, yeah that makes sense.” Wade shrugged, “also, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, BABY BOY??!?!?!?!?” All Peter could hear was the excessive amount of punctuation that Wade attached to the end. Peter hated being able to hear punctuation, but it was only Wade’s punctuation. Wade had very loud punctuation. 

“I’m here on a class trip.” He gestured to his classmates who were hiding under and around the table. Peter felt the need to make sure Wade knew the teen wasn't there to help the mercenary with his ridiculous plan. 

“To here?” Wade seemed confused, “but aren’t the field trips always to Stark Industries, and then Tin Can is there and does his whole, ‘Peter you're my son and are gonna take over the company when Ms Potts eventually kills me.’” Wade adopted a very interesting voice for Tony. Deadpool’s voice was normally a nice, rich, albeit a bit scratchy, man voice. His Tony voice was much higher, a bit more scratchy, and very, very obnoxious.

As to the contents of Wade’s little speech thing, “I’m not even gonna pretend I know what that means.” Peter laughed. His classmates looked at him like he was crazy. Peter Parker, nerd extraordinaire, laughing with Deadpool, Merc with a Mouth. That was almost as crazy as whatever DP just said. 

“So, you’re not here to help me get rid of the stupid boss-man?” Wade asked, picking up his, very large, gun. 

“No.” Peter sighed out. Wade was a handful sometimes, but also very Dad-like. DP made sure Peter was comfortable on patrol and sometimes when it's cold, will give Spiderman a sweater or jacket to wear so he doesn't freeze. Wade is a really good friend. 

“Peter, what is going on?” Sally Brant whispered from her spot at the table. Everyone in the cafeteria was lifting their heads off the tables and the people who had hit the ground were crawling to their seats. It seems like Wade lost his scariness factor.

Peter bent down to stage whisper back, “Wade is being ridiculous.” 

Wade heard this, “Nuh-uh. I am the opposite of ridiculous. I am un-ridiculous.” 

Peter couldn't help but giggle. Wade really had no clue how insane he sounded. “Wade you sound more insane than you normally do.”

“I think I'm legally insane,” Wade giggled. He put away the gun, “So is anyone gonna tell me what I need to know?” He addressed the group of people in suits in the front of the room. No one spoke.

Peter picked his way through the room, “If I help you do the thing will you leave them alone?” 

Wade nodded so enthusiastically his head could have fallen off. Luckily for everyone around him, it did not. Peter walked out of the room with his friend, “This place has terrible security.” 

Wade nodded, “I walked in through the entrance. I mean it's that bad.” 

Peter smiled.

The two made their way to an elevator bank, Peter pressed the ‘up’ button to call one of the two machines to take them to the boss-man. “So how sure are we that this guy is evil?” Peter asked.

DP shrugged, “like 5.”

“Ok, so we are 5 sure’s that this guy is corrupt?”

“Yep, 5.” 

The elevator came and they hopped in. Peter just wants it to be known here and now that elevator music should be banned. It is terrible and should die. Peter would screech at it if he could but that would garner more attention then was already drawn to them.

They got off on the 29th floor, where the boss should be. Now how did they get that information, you may ask. Ms Matthews told the whole tour group at the beginning of the tour before Peter got bored and decided that the whole tour was a waste of his time. 

DP led Peter to the office and the younger boy opened the door and the two walked in.

Peter thought it was a very nice entrance. They both looked pretty badass. 

Mr Gregor Walcott, the boss-man, thought that it was not too badass. Until he saw Wade all dressed up in his DP gear, then he practically shit his pants. “Uh, um, oh. Deadpool?” 

“That’s my name!” DP smiled under his mask. Wade placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder, making sure Walcott knew that Peter was not to be touched. 

Walcott blubbered for a bit. Peter thought he was a very pathetic man.

“Okay!” Peter spoke up over the older man’s wailing, “why don't you promise to stop making weapons in your basement and we can leave?” 

The man was surprised, “You're not going to kill me?” 

“Do you want us to kill you?” Wade replied, rapid-fire.

“NO, OH MY GOD NO!” The man yelled.

“Ok, so promise no more weapons and we can go.” Peter lifted his hand to examine his nails. He had painted them the night before with Natasha and the yellow paint was impeccable. He needed to find a flaw with them quickly, you know, to look cool. 

Walcott seemed surprised that a teenager was doing the order-giving, but he didn't say anything on the matter. “Ok, I promise.” 

Wade pulled out his katana. “I PROMISED, DEAR GOD. I PROMISED.” Walcott sobbed. Peter didn't laugh at the 50-something-year-old man blubbering on the floor, that would be mean and Peter Parker is never mean. 

“Ok, let’s go.” He motioned Wade to put away the sword and they left the room. Peter thought that looked pretty badass too. Walcott was just glad they left.

Peter listened through the walls to Walcott. He heard the man pick up a phone and dial a number. “Turn the machines off.” There was an unintelligible response. “I said turn them off, goddamnit.” 

“Seems like we did it, Wade.” Peter patted his friend's shoulder. 

DP smiled under the mask, Peter could see the expression and reciprocate. “Guess so, baby boy.”

“Ugghhh, Wade!”

Wade dropped Peter back on the bus, which was waiting in the parking garage for the class. The driver was confused as to why Peter was back so early. He told the older man that he wasn't feeling so well so the teacher told him to meet everyone on the bus. The man did not question anything. 

Eventually, his whole class came back and, once they noticed him, bombarded him with questions. Peter was overwhelmed.

“Look,” He stood up in the middle of the bus and made himself loud. “You can't tell anyone about that.”

“Why?” Sally asked.

“Wade is kinda volatile when it comes to me and if he found out that you were telling people that I'm friends with him. Well, let's just say that you might want to learn how to communicate without a tongue.” Peter was wary about threatening his classmates, but it was all true. “Plus Wade has a lot of enemies, and I mean a lot. Anyone of them could kidnap me if they knew it would hurt him.” 

His teammates were so curious, so he answered some of their questions. Most of the answers were bullshit. He very well couldn't tell them that he met Wade when the older man was high off his ass and running around killing people and Spiderman had to go stop him. He told them they met on the subway. That was normal, right?

The next day at school, the whole decathlon team was wary around him. Like he was a bomb about to go off. It was weird, but at least Flash left him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is new. I've never written one of these types of fics before, but I officially love it. It's so much fun??!?!? I thought I might start this book so I have a place to put these since I now have plans to write so many field trip fics.
> 
> Anyway, please comment on how you feel about this one, and I'll start working on another one!!!
> 
> Sammi


	2. The one where Peter is 'Well Behaved and Respectful'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Peter had forgotten about his teammates and so told the truth, which would come back to bite him in the ass. “I don't think it was caught on camera, but it definitely happened,” he said. “Maybe, whoever the ninja guy was, thought that it was caught on camera and came back to steal the evidence?”
> 
> Peter tries to be well behaved and respectful, but an inside joke ruins that for him.

Field Trips were always nice. You didn't have regular classes and all you had to do was behave and be respectful. Peter Parker could do both of those things quite well.

Mr Stark told the teenager that he was well behaved and respectful, before calling Peter a little shit and walking away, but Peter considered that a win, so YAY!

Matt told Peter that he behaved and was respectful, then Peter unwebbed him and let the lawyer stumble home to Mr Nelson.

Wade let Peter know that he was well behaved and respectful. Peter didn't even have to bribe him with Mexican food. 

So, all his superpowered friends thought Peter was behaved and respectful. Which meant he really must be. Well behaved and respectful, he means.

The field trip was supposed to be a surprise, but Peter was uncomfortable with surprises, so Mr Nelson told him. The field trip was for their Academic Decathlon team and they were going to take a tour of Mr Nelson’s ‘lawyer-job-thingy,’ to quote Mr Nelson.

When Peter got onto the yellow school bus at 9 am he was well behaved and respectful.

When Peter got off the yellow school bus at 5 pm, he was disrespectful and ‘being a shit’.

This is the story of what changed.

As previously stated Peter Parker got onto the school bus at 9 am. According to MJ, he was late. According to Ned, he was vaguely on time. Peter certainly thought he was on time. 

The bus ride was fairly quiet, Flash made some sort of rude comment but MJ quickly shut him down. Charles and Abe spent the bus ride spamming the group chat with science memes. Peter took a nap.

When they arrived at the law firm and stepped off the bus, Peter began to feel overwhelmed. He had climbed up the building before, he had crawled through Mr Nelson’s window before, but he had never entered the building via the normal people entrance. 

The entrance was very white in colour, looking a bit like something out of a very fancy/professional movie. People were bustling to do their jobs, while others were waiting for someone to come get them. 

The walls were glass. All Peter could think about was the security risks. Anyone could shoot up the place and those windows wouldn't stop that. Peter made a mental note to mention it to Matt, who probably couldn't hear glass that well, and had some weird thing about keeping Mr Nelson safe.

Their tour guide walked over and introduced herself as Delilah Carello. She was a tall Latina woman with dark brown hair that had been pinned up. Peter liked her, she did her job and added some snarky comments when she could, just like Spiderman tried to do. 

Ms Carello gave them visitors passes and then brought them up to a higher floor. “You guys are going to get to do some special activities today,” she told them, leading the group to an empty conference room. She gestured for everyone to sit down and then left, presumably to get the activity together. 

“What do you think the activity is?” Ned asked the room.

Abe turned. “I have no idea, MJ?” 

“No clue,” she muttered, annoyed. Peter had found that MJ became very grumpy when she didn't know the answer to things. 

Peter himself had a vague idea of what the activity might be. While talking to Mr Nelson about the field trip the man had said, “I can't wait to meet your class, Peter.” So the surprise was probably Mr Nelson.

Ms Carello walked back in, her heels signalling her arrival. “All right, Midtown, today you guys are going to meet our resident celebrity,” she told them, standing in front of the door. “He graduated from Columbia University.” Mr Nelson did that! “He works with the powered community of New York.” Mr Nelson totally did that too! “And he might even graduate to partner soon.” Mr Nelson wouldn't take that offer, though Matt would try to force him to take it. “Here is your special guest, Mr Franklin Nelson.” Peter wasn't surprised. 

Mr Nelson walked in, many files stacked in his arms. He set the files down in front of the chair set out for him. Mr Nelson then introduced properly, asking them to call him Foggy. He sent a quick look to Peter, knowing that the teenager would never do that. 

Most of the group looked at Mr Nelson with admiration. Peter had seen the man stuff his face with marshmallows and then choke on them while trying to run away from Matt, who owned the marshmallows. The point is that there was very little admiration there. The only thing Peter really admired Mr Nelson for is his ability to control their resident Daredevil.

After introducing himself, Mr Nelson pulled out his phone and texted someone, probably his blind boyfriend. Matt had recently figured out text-to-speech and liked to send texts while scaring the shit out of criminals. Peter thought it was funny. Mr Nelson did not. 

The exercise was to look through the files Mr Nelson brought in and try to find any anomalies. If Peter didn't know better he might think Mr Nelson was making them check his work. Peter knew Mr Nelson though, and that thought didn't even cross his mind.

Ned, MJ, and Peter were all working at the same spot on the floor (Everyone had spread out so as to be more comfortable.). Ned had a file about someone’s divorce, MJ had a file from a case where some folks sued a pharmaceutical company, and Peter was looking at Matt's case file.

Peter had worked with Daredevils case file before, he even helped Mr Nelson word it ambiguously. So looking over the file with fresh eyes was nice.

The three friends talked as they read, keeping their eyes on the files and ears on each other. Occasionally, Ned might have a wording issue, MJ might need help with statistics, or Peter might ask if a word is spelt correctly. It was a fun exercise. 

Mr Nelsonlet them know that they were nearing lunch when they would be forced to take a break. People began to read faster and Mj shushed anyone who made a noise. Only two people had found errors so far, Cindy had found a simple spelling error and Sally had found a discrepancy in statistics.

Peter had reached the evidence section of the case file, a lot of it was against Matt. While reading Peter noticed something. “Mr Nelson?” He called out.

Mr Nelson hurried over, knowing that Peter wouldn’t call him over unless it was important, especially about Matt’s case. “What did you find, Peter?” The group noticed that Mr Nelson called Peter by his name, instead of ‘kid’, like he addressed Sally and Cindy.

Peter held up the file, so Mr Nelson could see. “Remember the security camera footage from that gas station?” Mr Nelson nodded. “It’s not catalogued here,” Peter told the man, pointing out where it should be.

Mr Nelson took the file from Peter’s hands before asking Peter, “Was it a regular mugging?”

“Yeah, it was one of those, ‘Empty the register’,” he said the last bit in a gruff voice.

“Nothing strange about it? Any weird fighting or conversation?”

Peter wracked his memory, “I don't think there was any strange conversation on the tape, but they did fight.” Mr Nelson gestured for Peter to continue, the whole group was watching now. “He did the ninja thing, like usual, but I think the mugger ninja’d back?”

“Really?” Mr Nelson said quietly. “I don't remember there being much ninja behaviour on camera.”

At this point, Peter had forgotten about his teammates and so told the truth, which would come back to bite him in the ass. “I don't think it was caught on camera, but it definitely happened,” he said. “Maybe, whoever the ninja guy was, thought that it was caught on camera and came back to steal the evidence?”

Mr Nelson nodded, “Great work Pete, I’ll mention it to Double-D. He might have an idea as to who the ninja was.”

Peter nodded, before taking the file back and continuing to look through it. Everybody was watching him, silent as the boy flipped through the file. “Peter,” Ned whispered. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Peter asked, not taking his eyes off the file.

“That?” Ned made some big gesture with his arms, trying to encompass everything that just happened in one arm motion.

Peter shrugged, before looking up, finding his whole team’s eyes on him. The teenager froze. “Um…”

“Peter?” Abe asked. “How did you know all that stuff?”

Mr Nelson spoke up, “Peter is a good friend of mine. Sometimes I let him help me with cases. Now, shouldn't you all head down to lunch?” Thank god for the heavenly being that is Mr Foggy Nelson.

The cafeteria smelled like the most disgusting mix of McDonald's, Wendys, and that one pretzel place, who’s name Peter could never remember. His senses were completely overwhelmed and Peter turned to Ned, who offered to get him something to eat. 

“Um…” Peter didn't really want to eat. “Maybe just something small, the smells here are a lot.”

Ned nodded and left Peter sitting at a cafeteria table with MJ, who had asked Charles to grab her something. 

“So, what was that?” MJ asked her voice light, making sure he knew she wasn't mad or upset. 

Peter shrugged, “Mr Nelson works with the powered community in New York.” He gestured to himself, “And I’m- you know.”

She did know and smiled, “Makes sense. 

By the time the rest of the Academic Decathlon team came back with their food Peter was starting to become used to the abomination of smells. He stole a few of Ned’s fries while listening to the others talk. Eventually, the conversation steered back to the earlier conversation in the conference room. 

“How did you know all that stuff?” Sally asked.

Peter shrugged, “I worked with Mr Nelson on the original case, it was easy to see what he missed.”

“What do you mean you worked on the OG case?” Abe wondered as he tossed a grape at Flash’s head.

“Mr Nelson is a friend and he asked me to help him with the case, so I did.” It wasn't such a big deal, or it wouldn't be if that was the truth.

Flash got annoyed with all the grapes hitting him in the head and began to throw fries at Abe. MJ quickly put a stop to all that, but not before everyone had gotten well and truly distracted. Peter smiled at his friend, who gave him a little thumbs-up, MJ was such a sneaky bitch. Peter was so glad she was his friend.

After lunch, they all ended up back in the conference room. Mr Nelson gave a little speech about Lawyer-y business and why it would be a good idea for them to go into it, though Peter was 90% sure Mr Nelson was faking every word. Eventually, Mr Nelson got them all into an elevator and began to give them an actual tour. 

They ended the tour at about 4, Mr Nelson said goodbye and then left them in front of the school bus. 

Peter had not yet become disrespectful and ‘an absolute terror’ but, you know, the day isn't over yet.

The teenager watched Mr Nelson walk over to a tall, suited man, standing at the front of the building. He watched as Mr Nelson said something to the man and then Peter sighed as the man started walking over to the bus. 

Peter hadn't gotten onto the vehicle yet and thus was at the mercy of Matthew Michael Murdock. The tall lawyer walked over and rested his arms on Peter’s head. The brunette tried to push the man away, but he hung on. “Jesus Matt, let go.”

“Blasphemy, don't be a dick Peter,” the man said. The Academic Decathlon team looked ready to fight this man if he was to say or do anything rude to Peter.

Peter smiled, “What are you doing here?”

Matt shrugged, “Just came to pick up Fogs, you?” 

“Class trip.” He gestured to the bus and his teammates.

“Fun,” Matt snarked. “Introduce me to your friends?”

Peter sighed and did as Matt asked, knowing that if he didn't the taller man would get annoyed, and an annoyed Matt is a grumpy Matt. “Guys, this is Matt, Matt, this is my Academic Decathlon team.”

Matt waved to the team, the team waved back. “They’ve waved back,” Peter let Matt know what his team had done. Though Matt could tell, Peter had found that it made Matt feel safer, so he continued to narrate things when he could. 

Matt made a humming sound, still leaning on Peter’s head, “So, did you have fun?”

“We made headway on DD's case,” Peter said, knowing Matt would become excited.

“You did?”

“Yep.” Peter noticed the puppy-like tone Matt’s voice had taken. “The gas station footage was stolen by whatever ninja guy he fought there.”

Matt nodded, “Makes sense, I’ll have to take a look at it when I get back to the office.” 

“Look?” Peter giggled. “I still don't know why you think you’re funny?” 

“You laughed!”

“Yeah, because it was so stupid.”

Mr Nelson walked over, “You guys need to quit it. Peter and his class need to get back to school.” Just then Peter noticed Mr Harrington looking sheepish as if he didn't know how to interrupt Peter and Matt’s little thing.

“Common Fogs,'' Matt said, smiling his ‘I’m definitely not manipulating you’ smile. “Can’t we take him home?” Matt smashed his hands against Peter’s cheeks, making him look like a squishy little baby.

“Seriously, Matt?” Mr Nelson rolled his eyes. “Let's go.” 

“Fine, be that way.” Matt pulled away from Peter, taking his cane from Mr Nelson’s hand. “Bye, kiddos. Stay in school, don't do drugs, stay away from chemicals!” Matt said, waving in their general direction as he and Mr Nelson walked away, one arm on Mr Nelson’s.

The class climbed onto the bus and they all began asking Peter questions. The teenager only answered Ned’s. “Is he?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied, knowing exactly what Ned was going to ask. 

The bus began to move, as they drove out of the parking lot they passed Matt and Mr Nelson. Peter opened the window and yelled, “Don’t trip!” 

The other team members gasped, Mr Harrington looked a bit disappointed and Ned looked at Peter funny. Though this seems like an incredibly rude comment, especially to someone who is blind and cannot see where they are putting their feet. Matt could vaguely see where he was putting his feet and Peter knew that. It was also a call back to their patrol a few days ago when Matt almost fell off the roof of a building because he tripped. 

This was what earned Peter the title of disrespectful and ‘a menace to society.’ (According to J Jonah Jameson Peter had been a public menace for a lot longer than his classmates knew.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. It's kind of slightly more chaotic than I would have ever anticipated, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Matt ended up being a little OOC, sorry. Also, I have no idea what goes into lawyering or why a school would go to a law firm as a trip. Basically, what I'm saying is that all the lawyering details are very handwavy and not at all researched or even real. I literally don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of this!
> 
> Sammi


	3. The one where the PTA messes up Peter's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scared expression that flitted over her face made Peter feel nervous, MJ was hardly ever scared. They took a minute trying to hook it on properly but found that the hook was broken. “What if you took mine and I head down without one?” Peter mused.
> 
> Where Peter's class goes to a trampoline park/climbing wall and his Spider-Brain goes beserk.

Field trips never went well for Peter Parker. First, there was Oscorp, then MOMA, and then this, though this field trip seemed more fun than stressful. 

The school had arranged for the entire sophomore year to visit a new climbing wall/trampoline park. The school and the PTA thought that their class were always getting hurt and shit always happened on their field trips. So they gave the teenagers a semi-day off, chaperoning and paying for them to go have fun at the climbing wall/trampoline park. 

Peter was only vaguely excited, for two reasons. Reason 1, he had smacked into a building last night on patrol and fell into a garbage can. Reason 2, he was incredibly good at flipping, jumping, and climbing, even without the use of a trampoline or harness. The field trip wouldn't be too exciting for him, but his friends were becoming increasingly excited about the whole thing. 

The Friday of the trip Peter boarded the bus and sat next to Ned, MJ sat across from them, sketching someone or something, probably in despair. Ned began talking to Peter, mostly about the new Disney Star Wars show, The Mandalorian. Peter had been watching it on Mr Stark’s account and had facetimed with Ned while watching. 

Ned was talking about baby Yoda and how freaking cute he is, “The only thing is like…”

“Yeah?”

“He is vaguely creepy though, right?” Ned asked.

Peter shrugged, being careful not to aggravate his, still healing ribs. “I mean, the whole carnivorous thing is kinda creepy, but overall his design is really cute and probably the only reason a lot of people watch the show.” Peter had a lot of feelings about the marketing and appeal of the show, “It really seems like the whole point of Baby Yoda is to be cute.”

“But,” Mj butted in. “He assists in furthering the plot and progresses the storyline, so he’s not just about a cuteness factor.”

“Hmmm,” Peter hummed. “Good point, MJ.”

MJ smiled, “I always make good points.”

“Amen to that,” Ned giggled.

When they arrived at the facility Peter openly stared at the number of climbing walls and trampolines. Ned turned and asked him if he was ok, Peter responded with, “Yeah, it's just… Spider brain is going ‘Brrrrrrr.’”

Ned nodded, “There are a lot of things to climb on.”

Peter’s face lit up, “Yeah!”

The teachers set them loose, instructing them to be careful on the climbing walls and to ask one of the workers before using it, as they were the most dangerous parts of the whole place.

Peter and Ned ran to the trampoline area with a whole bunch of other students, MJ meandered over to a bench and pulled out her notebook, drawing again. 

Peter began to jump while talking to Ned, who sat down and let Peter’s jumping displace him over and over again. The two were so involved with their conversation, on molecular bonding they didn't notice MJ coming to jump with them. 

“Hey, losers.”

“Oh, hi, MJ.” Peter continued to jump, thinking about trying to do some flips and slightly more athletic stuff but was immediately discouraged by the appearance of the rest of the Decathlon team. Betty and Abe began to bounce, while Sally joined Ned in being popcorn.

Flash joined and did not make any snarky comments towards Peter or Ned, so Peter didn't mind his presence. After a little bit of jumping and discussing more sciency facts, Peter decided to try a flip. It wasn't that he didn't know how to do one, he would be a pretty shitty Spiderman if he couldn't do a flip, it was that he needed to do it with the right amount of uncertainty and mistake.

Thus he did not announce that he would be doing a flip, as any other High Schooler would, but backed off, so no one would be kicked. 

“What are you gonna do, Peter?” Charles asked, making Peter flush red.

Peter didn't want to draw attention to himself, but Charles did that for him. “Um, I was gonna try doing a flip, but I don't know if it's going to work.” Ned and Peter made quick eye contact, and Ned tried not to laugh, knowing full well that it would work perfectly. 

Everyone, but Flash, watched as Peter began jumping higher, much higher than he really needed to, he could do a flip off a flat surface, but this was for show. Eventually, he tried to flip, but at that moment Flash turned and somehow ended up right under Peter, who had to change his direction fast. 

The teenager, who was completely upside down, twisted his body and landed on his hands, which pushed down on the trampoline, and Peter ended up bouncing back into the air, so he improvised, twisting to land on his feet.

“Holy shit.” 

Peter turned to see his AcaDec team standing there with their mouths wide open. Ned’s mouth also gaped open, but less astonished than the others. “How did you do that?” Cindy asked him.

“Um, instinct, I guess,” Peter bullshitted, really not sure what he was supposed to say in this scenario. 

Flash’s face was screwed up in some strange, twisted, expression. “I could have been smashed if your ‘instinct’ didn’t kick in,” he admitted. 

“It's fine, man,” Peter told him. “You didn't mean to move under me, and it all worked out in the end.” 

Flash wasn't listening, “Holy shit I could have died!”

MJ sighed, “Don't you think you're being a little bit overdramatic?” Peter couldn't help but agree, he wasn't that close to hurting Flash, was he?

“Maybe I am, but it seemed really close!” 

Peter sighed and bounced out of the trampoline floored room, Ned and MJ followed. 

“That was a close call,” Mj said. “Flash could have been hurt.”

Ned rolled his eyes, “Only from an outsider's perspective, were you even that close, Peter?” 

“I mean, not from my point of view,” he muttered, uncomfortable with the attention being on him. “I could have waited a bit longer before twisting away because I was so high up.”

MJ nodded, “I’m just glad they don't suspect anything.”

“Me either,” Peter sighed.

The three ended up in front of one of the climbing walls. “Do you wanna race, Peter?” MJ asked him.

Peter nodded, breaking out in a smile, “I'm so going to crush you.” Ned ran off to find one of the instructors, so MJ and Peter could go up the wall. The two began shit-talking each other while waiting for Ned to return.

“Obviously, I’m going to win, I mean,” Peter gestured to his arms and wrists, making the hand motion Spiderman uses to shoot his webs.

MJ nodded, a serious look on her face, “But you could just, mysteriously fall, with no reason?”

Peter gasped, “Isn't that cheating?” 

“Isn't THAT cheating?” She gestured widely to his entire body, probably meaning his mutation and subsequent muscle growth and stickiness. 

“Probably, but it’s not like I can turn it off.”

Ned returned with an instructor and some of the other AcaDec kids, who seemed to be travelling in a pod. The instructor fitted them with harness’ and instructed them on the best and safest ways to climb the wall, then she said, “I know you guys are kids but remember that nothing about this is a race, but a fun time.”

The look MJ gave Peter assured him that this was definitely a race.

When the instructor finally let them go up the wall, Peter shot off like a rocket, scaling the wall like it was his job. MJ wasn’t far behind him, gripping at the brightly coloured handholds with reckless abandon. From below it looked like Peter was gripping the handholds quickly and moving on, but MJ knew he wasn't even bothering with the bits of plastic.

Peter felt free, though the rope and harness restricted his movements, the spider part of his body was excited about climbing and being up in the air. Peter turned to see how far behind him MJ was, noticing that she was about a level behind him (the plastic handholds were colour-coded, so the further up you went, the deeper into the rainbow your handholds were). 

Once he arrived at the top, clambering up so he could stand on the top of the wall. It felt a lot like a rooftop, maybe at the height of an apartment building, or one of those huge suburb houses. The lack of breeze or wind pulled him out of his little fantasy, he leaned over the edge to see how far MJ was and noticed that her harness wasn't hooked on right. 

Peter began to panic, she was really far off the ground, and probably couldn't survive a fall if she slipped, not like he could (not that he could slip). Once MJ arrived at the top, crawling over the ridge of the ‘roof’ area Peter informed her that the harness was hooked on wrong. 

The scared expression that flitted over her face made Peter feel nervous, MJ was hardly ever scared. They took a minute trying to hook it on properly but found that the hook was broken. “What if you took mine and I head down without one?” Peter mused.

“But what about the whole... thing?” She gestured to him, careful not to upset her balance. 

Peter shrugged, “I’ll make it down fine without one, but if you fall from this height-” he stopped, not wanting to scare her more. 

“Ok,” she agreed. Peter unhooked himself from his harness and hooked her onto the rope. 

“Let's head down?” 

“Let’s.” 

Back on the bottom, Ned and the rest of the AcaDec team became worried, they couldn't see the top of the structure but had to hope that the two were just psyching themselves up to head back down. “Do you think they're ok?” Betty asked Ned, who nodded in response.

After a couple of minutes, one of the ropes began to unravel, falling to the ground. “What the hell?” the instructor murmured. “That's not supposed to happen.” She pulled out her phone, probably to call one of her supervisors, but then noticed the two teens heading back down. “Shit, he doesn't have a rope.” 

The AcaDec team began to freak. “What do you mean he doesn't have a rope?” 

“Holy shit.”

“Peter is going to die!”

Ned just sighed, there must be a reason for Peter to do something so reckless, so Ned decided to wait before judging the teen.

The instructor began to freak out when Peter made it even closer, it was very clear at this point that he didn't have a rope tethering him to the ground if he fell he wouldn't have any sort of safety measures to fall back on.

Peter himself didn't mind, he felt free. There was nothing quite like climbing up the side of a building, with no stakes, no one counting on you, and no bad guy to fight. MJ next to him smiled at the serene look on his face.

Peter really wanted to turn, so he could see where he was going, but that would seem a bit too strange, he had already gotten halfway down without a rope and the people at the bottom had probably noticed by now.

A loud noise burst his bubble of peace, the instructor was calling up from the bottom. “Hey, kid, you need to be really careful. Your rope fell and you’re completely unsupported.” Peter already knew that this wasn’t news to him, but anyone else would have freaked out. 

He continued to crawl down, his legs propped on the handholds. MJ next to him sighed, “You really didn't have to do this.” 

“Yeah, I did. If you had fallen I would have had to catch you, and that's a little more revealing than crawling down the wall,” he told her. They were closer to the bottom, at about the ‘yellow’ section. Peter would feel comfortable flipping off the wall now, but he didn't, because the people below him would freak. 

MJ continued to climb down, but Peter stopped, feeling a bit nervous. His anxiety and spider-brain were trying to tell him that down was bad, up was good and he should scurry up.

“Come on Peter!” Ned yelled, under the guise of being afraid he was going to fall, but Peter knew what he was trying to do. Ned was such a good friend, there wasn't much about Peter that Ned didn't know, so the Filipino boy knew about his spider-brain.

"I'll be right there!" Peter called down before whispering to MJ. "There's no way the Spider-brain is going to let me drop down quietly or normally."

She nodded, "what should I say?"

"I'll be down in a minute?" He offered.

"Ok." MJ crawled down, Peter watched as her feet touched the ground and he relaxed, even minutely. At least she was safe.

Peter watched as MJ talked to the instructor, who seemed to be freaking out a bit. MJ handled things, she always did. 

After about a minute his spider-brain suddenly screeched, ‘DO A FLIP!’ So he did. He was tired of trying, so he flipped down. It wasn't like he was that high up anyway. 

When he landed, quick and soft on his toes, the instructor immediately grabbed his arm and hauled him off to the first aid section. “Do you know how dangerous that was?” Yes. “You could have died, did you know that?” Peter wouldn't have died, he’s too strong for that. “You are going to get in so much trouble for that stunt.” Shit.

The AcaDec team was following them to the First Aid section. Peter was being dragged, so it wasn't like he had a choice, he was being forced into the First Aid tent-thingie. 

The nurse looked him over and then cleared him, he was then sent to go sit in the bus, by himself to ‘think about what he had done.’ He kind of just sat there, playing games on his phone and occasionally texting Wade whenever the mercenary replied. 

By the time everyone got back onto the bus, Peter had fallen asleep, nestled in a hoodie that seemed a few sizes too big. MJ sat down next to him, nudging him awake, and letting him know that she had run interference. 

“So what’s the cover story?” Peter asked.

MJ gave him a look, “Parkour.”

“Wait… So like, Peter Parkour?”

“Sure, whatever.” 

“I’m making that my name in every group chat."

“You do that.”

“I’m changing my Twitter handle to Peter Parkour.”

“Knock yourself out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending felt a little rushed that's because it was. I don't really like this one that much, you guys let me know what you think about it. Most of this was written weeks ago and then need was written right now, I think I was in a completely different mindset when I wrote the beginning so the end might be disjointed. Next time we will have a field trip to a military engineering facility.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Sammi


	4. The one where Flash isn't that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh,” Flash said. “I’m sorry Peter. I can't believe you until I have proof, but I am going to try to be nicer. I admit I haven't been the nicest person, and I’m going to try harder at being a decent human being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dissociation (I do experience dissociation so I wrote it the way I feel like it happens to me. If there is something wrong with my portrayal of the experience, please let me know and I will fix it.)

Peter needed to have a talk with Mr Stark about his clearance. Because his clearance level was way too high for a highschooler. It really wasn't normal for a highschooler to have a level 12 military clearance. 

It wasn't like Mr Stark expected for anyone to find out, or even for Peter to know but he did, and he was annoyed. 

The Academic Decathlon team won their Nationals in DC, which meant they were entitled to the prize. The prize was a tour of the military facility where weapons and planes were thought up and then built. Almost everyone was excited, including Peter, the poor boy had no idea what was going to happen.

The class piled onto the bus with all their gear, bags and sweaters, wallets and chips. They were heading off to the US Air Force Research Laboratory, in upstate New York, which meant they had a long ride ahead of them, though not as long as to DC. 

Peter, Ned and MJ all curled up in the back of the bus and fell asleep, it was fairly early for teenagers to be awake and processing things. 

They arrived at about 9, streaming out of the bus as if it was a clown car. Peter breathed the fresh air and sighed, the pollutants in the city really did a number on his taste buds. 

Mr Harrington gathered the students, did a headcount and then herded them through the front door and into the building. There stood a woman with a basket in her arms, she wore a pencil skirt with a sensible shirt and seemed very put together for 9 in the morning. 

“Welcome Midtown High, congratulations on winning the Academic Decathlon this year!” She handed the basket of badges to Mr Harrington and told him to distribute them among the students. “You guys must be super excited to be here!”

Everyone gave a light, ‘yay!’ They were tired teenagers, what more did this woman want from them?

“Awesome!” she said, noticing that the basket had been emptied and the badges hung from everyone’s neck. “I’ll just take that, and you guys can follow me.” She began to walk, “My name is Marissa Fulliano and I’m going to be your guide through this faculty.”

Peter kept his attention on her but kept his Spidey-sense aware of his surroundings. 

Ned walked next to Peter, all his attention on the room they were entering. It was a lab with about ten people working in it, they all seemed to be piecing together a robot. 

“Hello, Lab 4, what have you got for us today?” Marissa asked, after reminding the students not to touch anything.

A man walked over to them and introduced himself, “Hello guys, my name is Yasin Bitar, I’m the head of this lab. Right now we are working on an automatic weapons guiding system for fighter jets.”

Betty raised her hand, “How would the system know who to target?”

“That's an excellent question; we are trying to make a type of AI that will recognize enemy combatants and react accordingly,” Mr Bitar answered.

Peter turned his head slowly towards the man, he was working on practically the same thing. Peter had been working with Mr Stark on a targeting system for the Iron Man suit, the teenager made a mental note to keep the tech lowkey.

It wasn't as if Peter had anything against the military, he just didn't trust it. Especially after that Ross guy started the whole Accords thing and got Mr Stark hurt. But Mr Rhodey worked with the military, so all the military-shmoes can't be that bad. 

Mr Rhodey was nice, he liked marshmallows and plants, he kept Mr Stark out of trouble and knew how to patch up most small injuries. Mr Rhodey was a good person, he wasn't mean, he trusted Peter, and listened to him. Mr Rhodey wasn't like other adults. 

Peter didn't mean to get all introspective on a class trip. It wasn't his intention, but his brain said that he was going to get all spaced out. Right about, now. 

Ned clutched Peter’s hand, “Are you ok?” 

Peter whispered back, “Not really, but I’ll be fine.” He wondered why Ned was talking, wasn't someone speaking?

“Ok.” Ned kept his hand tight around Peter’s. 

Ms Fulliano brought them to a whole bunch of different rooms, but Peter barely registered moving at all. His brain was too busy trying to make his body work just the right amount. Ned guided him through the halls, keeping Peter on track. 

After, what felt like, hours, Peter was shocked out of his daze by quiet. 

There hadn't been much of that, and his heart raced with the change in scenery. 

He looked around and found himself on the tile floor of a bathroom. “This isn't where we were?” Peter spoke aloud, not expecting anyone else to answer.

“No, I brought you here, you were looking all spacey.” Ned was there. Why was Ned there?

Peter felt the cold tiles under his hand, he could smell the lemony scent of bathroom cleaner, he could hear Ned’s breathing, he could see Ned’s face looking at him, concerned. “I’m okay.”

“Are you even here?”

Was Peter here? All his senses were working, and he could feel the slight pain of his ribs, which were permanently fucked up at this point. “I think so,” Peter mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I didn't even notice I was gone.”

“Yeah, you were gone for a hot minute there.” Ned took Peter’s hands, “Want some water?”

“Please.” Peter took the bottle Ned offered him. “Where is everyone else?”

“They went for lunch,” Ned told him as he drank some of the liquid he had been handed. “We both needed to use the bathroom.”

“Thank you, Ned.” Peter reached forward to hug his best friend, “I’m sorry you have to deal with my shitty self.”

“Nothing about you is shitty, besides your driving,” Ned told Peter, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. “You're a wonderful friend and if helping you out once in a while is the price of your friendship I’ll do it for the rest of my life.”

“You're making me cry,” Peter said, wetly, swiping at the light tears that began to fall. 

Ned smiled, “Happy tears?”

“Happy tears.”

Peter and Ned wiped the tear tracks off his face before they left the bathroom. 

Lunch consisted of pizza and fries, which MJ declared was a _‘Terrible combination but, it’ll do, I guess.’_

Ned and Peter slid right into the conversation, something about _Dear Evan Hansen_. “It’s a masterpiece!” Sally declared. 

“I get that,” Cindy sighed. “But don't you think Connor deserved more stage time?” 

“Well, yeah, but I also think that Evan’s Conner didn't deserve more stage time, you know? The real Connor did.” 

“Ok, but what are our thoughts on Larry Murphy?” Ned asked, starting a huge wave of argument.

“Such a dick!”

“A weird Dad.” 

“I don't really have any.”

“His song with Evan is shit.”

“Preach, Charles!”

Their tour guide brought them to a large door, “Now, guys this room is super special. Normally you would never be able to go in here, but we got express orders that you guys are allowed.”

The students started to whisper, _‘Why?’_

“Y'all will have to scan yourselves in and this little guy-” she patted a card reader in her hand, “will say your clearance level and allow you in.”

The team was lined up by Mr Harrington, who seemed so done (he always did). First was Charles. The machine said, _“Charles Murphy, Level: 2.”_ Then Flash, who had the same level as Charles, MJ followed, with a level 2 clearance. A couple of other team members went and then it was Peter’s turn. 

He swiped his card and the machine spoke out, _“Peter Parker, Level: 12.”_

Peter paused, “Was that supposed to happen?”

Ms Fulliano’s eyes went wide, “That's- that’s impossible. I’m a level 9. There's no way you have a higher level clearance than me?” 

Peter wanted to face-palm. What did Tony do this time? “I’m sorry Ms, this is probably a mistake.”

“We don't make mistakes,” Ms Fulliano said. “Somehow you have level 12 clearance.” 

The AcaDec team was staring at Peter, who went to join the people who had already gone through the line.

“How did you swing that?” MJ asked him.

Peter shrugged, “I actually have no idea.”

When Ned was screened (with a level 2 clearance), he ran over, “Do you think it’s because of, you know?” (Mr Stark?)

“Probably, but I don't know.” 

The class was brought into the room, which was actually an aeroplane hanger. “Woah,” Peter gasped, taking in the tech. The rest of the team looked around, oohing and aahing at the aeroplanes. 

“Welcome Midtown High.” James Rhodes stepped around a corner, making for a dramatic entrance. “Hey, Peter.” He waved.

Peter wanted to sink into the floor. He thought Mr Rhodey was the nice one? 

“Okay, are you guys ready to take a look at some planes?”

The team cheered, following Rhodey to an aeroplane as he described the exoskeleton and the fuel options. 

Charles turned to Peter and whispered, “How does Iron Man’s best friend know you?”

“I’m Mr Starks intern, I know a couple of his friends,” Peter responded and kept walking. Hopefully, Charles would believe that Peter knew Mr Stark, if not then at least not say anything about it. 

No one said anything to Peter as they followed Mr Rhodes around the hanger. The man showed them different aspects of the planes, focussing on the engineering and uses, the things the science kids would enjoy. 

“Are you ok?” Ned asked, squeezing Peter's fingers. 

Peter squeezed back, “I’m fine for now, thanks.”

Ned smiled in return and gave MJ a thumbs up. Were those two conspiring to keep his mental state positive? Peter would never know. 

The tour ended quickly, Mr Rhodes having to take off for a spur of the moment meeting. Peter and the Academic Decathlon team followed their tour guide through the facility, some of his teammates tried asking him questions about knowing Mr Rhodes, but Peter did not acknowledge them. 

They arrived at the school bus that would take them back to Midtown. 

Peter sat in the middle of the bus, with Ned and MJ, Sally sat behind them, but respected Peter’s space and left him alone. 

There was a vague moment where Peter felt he had escaped all the questions, where he could maybe take a nap or something. Then Flash’s face peered over the seat. “Hey, Penis. What even was that?”

Peter sighed, he thought Flash was getting better, “I know Mr Rhodes from my internship.”

“Yeah, the ‘internship’. The internship you don't even have,” Flash mocked.

MJ stood, “Eugene, sit down, you're embarrassing yourself.” 

Flash’s face went red as he sat, but not before he said, “You may be fooling the rest of the school but you're not fooling me.” 

The teenage hero sighed, rubbing his face. “Thanks, MJ.” 

“Not a problem.”

“Sometimes I feel bad for Flash, you know?” Peter said, leaning into MJ’s shoulder.

MJ nodded in response.

Peter sighed, “His parents pay the school to keep Flash in AcaDec they obviously don't spend time with him, I bet they're the kind of people to throw money at shit and expect it to get fixed.” 

The girl smiled down at her friend, “You're a good person, Peter.”

“What?”

“You care about people in the way most people don't.” MJ ran her fingers through Peter’s hair, “That’s a thing that not many people are able to do.”

“Oh.” Peter lay there quietly, feeling MJ’s fingers through his hair as he slowly drifted off.

When Peter’s eyes adjusted again he noticed that his pillow had morphed from the lean MJ to the squishy Ned. “Hi!” Peter chirped, his eyes protesting being open.

“Hey, Peter.” Ned smiled at him, “The team has a few questions if you don't mind?”

Peter yawned, “Ok, whatever.”

Sally smiled, popping her head over the seat, “Hey, Peter. Um, so you know your internship, how long have you had it?”

“Like, a year, maybe less?” 

“Oh, that's so cool!” Sally sat back down.

Charles poked his head out from his seat, “So do you know many other Avengers?” 

“Um, a few, definitely not all of them though.”

“Wait, which ones?”

Peter sighed, “I don't think I’m allowed to disclose that.”

“Oh, okay!” Charles pulled his head back into his seat.

“Wait.” Flash stood, “I have a question.” 

“Okay?” Peter said, apprehensiveness slipping into his voice.

“Do you have any sort of proof?” Flash did not seem to be saying it maliciously, but Peter felt a small stab in his chest.

“I don't.” Peter sighed, “There's no way for me to have any that isn't at the Tower or Compound.” Peter felt as if he was just living in a perpetual sigh.

“Oh,” Flash said. “I’m sorry Peter. I can't believe you until I have proof, but I am going to try to be nicer. I admit I haven't been the nicest person, and I’m going to try harder at being a decent human being.”

The whole bus had seen it coming from a mile away. Flash had been trying to be better for almost a month now, but this was the first time he had said anything about it. He hadn't said anything rude about Peter’s family, or shoved him, in fact, he barely interacted with Peter before today. 

Peter nodded in response to Flash’s declaration. “Thank you, Flash.”

The teenager sat down and the bus quieted. Peter felt a weird sense of calm, nothing had gone terribly wrong and everyone was still alive. There were no surprise genetic mutations and no one almost died. It was a good field trip. 

Peter still had to talk to Mr Stark about his military clearance. He was a freaking high schooler for God’s sake. He wasn't even planning on working with the military. Jesus H Christ, Mr Stark, chill out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the thing. I have no excuse for this chapter. It's kind of shitty, I know. There are three things about it I want to address though. 
> 
> 1: I do not in any way condone Flash's actions in the movie, they were shitty. I genuinely hate having characters where being an asshole is all they do, so I changed him a bit. 
> 
> 2: MJ, Ned and Peter are not in a romantic or sexual relationship. I don't think they wouldn't be cute together or anything, in fact, they are one of my favourite OT3's. I just think that a comfortable friendship with physical aspects isn't really portrayed well in media and that they definitely should be. 
> 
> And...
> 
> 3: I hope you liked this, considering that it took me for, freaking, ever to write. Please comment what you think about it and how you liked it. If you have any suggestions for other places that field trips can take place, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> None of these have been beta read so any mistakes are 100% mine. I have no idea how this is going to turn out, so please comment if you like it and would like more.
> 
> Also please comment ideas and requests. I only have so many ideas!
> 
> Thanks so much,
> 
> Sammi


End file.
